Knox County, Maine
Knox County is a county located in the U.S. state of Maine. As of 2010, the population was 39,736. Its county seat is Rockland. The county is named for American Revolutionary War general and Secretary of War Henry Knox, who lived in the county from 1795 until his death in 1806. The county was established on April 1, 1860, carved from parts of Waldo and Lincoln counties. http://knoxcounty.midcoast.com/county/history.html Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 32.02%) is land and (or 67.98%) is water. It was originally part of the Waldo Patent. Adjacent counties *Waldo County, Maine - north *Lincoln County, Maine - west National protected areas * Franklin Island National Wildlife Refuge * Seal Island National Wildlife Refuge Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 39,618 people, 16,608 households, and 10,728 families residing in the county. The population density was 108 people per square mile (42/km²). There were 21,612 housing units at an average density of 59 per square mile (23/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 98.28% White, 0.24% Black or African American, 0.22% Native American, 0.36% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.12% from other races, and 0.78% from two or more races. 0.57% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 25.4% were of English, 12.2% Irish, 11.7% United States or American, 7.5% German and 5.7% French ancestry according to Census 2000. 97.1% spoke English and 1.5% French as their first language. There were 16,608 households out of which 28.30% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 52.20% were married couples living together, 9.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 35.40% were non-families. 29.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.31 and the average family size was 2.83. In the county the population was spread out with 22.40% under the age of 18, 6.30% from 18 to 24, 27.40% from 25 to 44, 26.70% from 45 to 64, and 17.20% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 41 years. For every 100 females there were 95.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.00 males. The median income for a household in the county was $36,774, and the median income for a family was $43,819. Males had a median income of $30,704 versus $22,382 for females. The per capita income for the county was $19,981. About 6.40% of families and 10.10% of the population were below the poverty line, including 11.90% of those under age 18 and 8.00% of those age 65 or over. Politics Cities and towns *Appleton *Camden *Cushing *Friendship *Hope *Isle au Haut *Matinicus Isle *North Haven *Owls Head *Rockland *Rockport *Saint George *South Thomaston *Thomaston *Union *Vinalhaven *Warren *Washington Unorganized territories * Criehaven See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Knox County, Maine References External links * Official site of Knox County * Knox County Charter * Maine Genealogy: Knox County, Maine Category:Knox County, Maine Category:Counties of Maine Category:established in 1860